There is multipath fading in a wireless communication system, and fading experienced by different paths is generally uncorrelated; generally, it is possible to improve equalized demodulation performance of a system using diversity combining techniques.
In an existing microwave system, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, it involves only Single Input Single Output (SISO) and the application of Cross-Polarisation Interference Counteracter (XPIC), but does not involve diversity combining techniques and related applications.